In Memoriam
by LiliXLover
Summary: The death of a close friend is never easy, especially when that person is loved by all those around them. Some old friends close themselves to the world, while other old friends help each other overcome their loneliness. Either way, what once was, will never be again, for better or worse. With Nightwing and Batgirl romance.


**In Memoriam**

**I do not own anything DC related. I'm back writing, based on post season two and focuses on many characters, the main focuses however are Nightwing, Batgirl, Conner and Zatanna. Strictly Nightwing/Batgirl romance (as its supposed to be) with some Conner and Zatanna bits. Unfortunately, I've abandoned my other story, however, I use that word loosely, I might go back to it sometime in the future. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

**Moving On**

**6:15 pm - Gotham City Apartment**

This rundown apartment was Dick's escape from the world, he wanted escape the torment of his mind. The past couple of months haven't been easy on him, losing a close friend never is easy. Dick disappeared, he wanted nothing to do with the world, or with crime fighting, but he would soon find out, that the life he lived would never get better.

A loud knock on the door awoke Dick, he dragged himself towards the door, as the knock intensified, Dick growled in anger. He felt the urge to tell the person to get lost, but as he opened the door, he noticed the person was Barbara, his close red-headed friend.

"So, he lives," Barbara mocked him, rushing passed him as he held the door wide open. "Why thank you."

"You're... welcome?" Dick gently closed the door, his smile was not his usual, it was almost forced, she understood him very clearly, after all, she was his closest and most trusted friend for many years.

"Good god, when was the last time you had a shower, Dick?" she sniffed at him. She began looking around the apartment, which was already falling apart. "Well, don't you have a knack for interior design. Nice couch!"

"I'm not in the mood."

"Not in the mood?" she questioned. "You haven't been in the mood for months, you do know there's this wonderful gimmick called a phone. You could've let us know, we thought you were, you know."

"I'm fine," he answered back quickly.'

"Oh yeah? You don't look so fine in my opinion."

"Are you done moping around?"

"What? So, when Conner mopes around, its hot, but when I mope around it's a terrible attribute of mine?" Dick shook his shoulders.

"Conner? It suits him just fine, you on the other hand, not so much."

Dick sat back on the couch, yawning and stretching, he looked back at Barbara who had a worried expression on her face. "How's the team?" he questioned.

"Good, Aqualad has taken the leader role very seriously, Megan has become quite the motherly role model for the younger team members. Artemis is... distant, which isn't a surprise and Conner and Zatanna seem to be drifting off, closing themselves, a bit like you, just not this bad."

"What about you?" he turned to her and stared at her.

"Me? I trust Aqualad, he's a good leader, everyone trusts him, but it's not the same, we might not say it out loud or to one another, but we miss you as our leader. When we lost Wally that day, we lost you too, Dick, please, come back."

"I can't Barbara," he turned a saddened glance back to her.

She desperately tried to comfort her close friend, she could see he wasn't himself, "Why? You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened to Wally."

"I... don't blame myself," he answered back, pausing for a moment. "I just wish I could've done things differently from the start."

She sat beside him and looked away from his way, "Ifs and buts', you shouldn't dwell on them, otherwise you'll just keep on thinking, until it destroys you."

An awkward silence filled the room, Dick shook his head, as if to answer a question in his head, "So, how much did you miss me, Barbara?"

"I-I..." she stammered, giving a long pause and a slight blush.

He slowly moved his hand towards her, stroking her red hair, giving a grin, much like the old him. Before she could react, he pulled her to him, kissing her passionately. She love him, always had, and always will, this was the first time he expressed himself to her and she didn't mind.

**10:45 pm - Gotham City Outskirts **

Taking a stroll on the streets helped her to forget the holes in her life, even if for just a moment. Zatanna suffered quietly for many years prior, leaving behind her close friends didn't hep either. Suddenly she spotted someone, a person she hadn't talked to in quite a while, an old friend, Conner.

If there was one person who hadn't changed, it was him, always looking out into nothingness, silent and always mysterious. Zatanna just had to approach him, she wanted someone to talk to, it was obvious that he was deep thought, because as she came closer, he remained in the same position.

If someone had to describe Conner in a few words, it would have to be, strong, loyal and determined. Also, always quite the looker, but all girls knew that fact.

She slowly approached him from behind and whispered into his ear, "Why so gloomy, Con?"

He turned to her and gave a weak smile, "Hey Zatanna, being in a while since we talked, how's solo life treating you?"

Her mouth hinted at a smile, she was glad he didn't push her away and leaned closer to him, "I've been a little busy with... something."

"Uh-huh," Conner's eyes followed hers closely, as if to read her. "So, then what are doing here?"

She sighed and gave a broad smile, "Do old friends need permission to see each other?"

"No, I suppose not."

She quickly sat beside him and focused on the area he was staring at, very hard, "You know, if you keep staring that hard, you might actually move something, or shoot lasers out of your eyes," she joked, bumping his leg with hers.

Usually he was very perceptive at things going on around him, however, now he was completely oblivious to her forwardness. He just glared at her confusingly and watched on as she observed him with eager eyes.

"Is there something specific you need? Or are you here to do whatever you are doing?"

"Well, aren't you a little Mr. Sunshine," Zatanna's voice softened a bit and he noticed it. "The world is our top hat, and we have to grab a hold on the rabbit."

"Did you get that off a fortune cookie?" Conner gave a small smile.

"Ha-ha," she gave a fake laugh. "You know I'm right, so get up, 'cause you and I have some serious catching up to do."

She tried to push him out of his seat but found it impossible, he sighed heavily and got up, "You're the boss."

Zatanna pulled at Conner's arm in an almost playful way, it was unknown to him, but Zatanna was about to bring him into a different world, with a different perspective.

**7:35 am - Wayne Manor**

_"It's been a while since I've been here," _Dick thought to he rang the mansions doorbell, he could hear Alfred's footsteps very clearly, _"Why am I even here?_

Alfred Pennyworth opened the door, long time butler to Bruce Wayne, an old friend to his father as well as Bruce and perhaps the first person to discover the secret of Bruce Wayne. "Ah, master, it's so good to see you!"

"Yeah you too Alfred, may I come in?" Dick answered back.

"Of course master, after all, this was your home for some time, it's been a long time, "Alfred gave a slight bow.

"Too long Alfred," a half smile appeared on Dick's face.

"So?" Alfred questioned curiously.

"So... what?"

"What have you been up to these past few months, were you... chasing tail sir?"

"Chasing tail? Did you just tell a joke, Alfred?" Dick chuckled slightly.

"No sir, I was just cracking wise. You're here to see the master?"

"Yes I am, where is he? No, wait, let me guess, in his "workroom.", right?" he laughed at himself for being so

"Very right sir, do you need anything else?"

"A nice cup of tea would be good."

"Right away sir."

Dick stepped in and watched the elderly man disappear to the kitchen, Dick sighed and made his way to the Bat cave. He almost regretted coming back here, but he came here anyway, for the sake of his friends, and for his sanity.

In the Batcave was his mentor, Bruce Wayne, also known as Batman, and the Dark Knight. He was dressed in his costume, without the mask, glaring at the gigantic computer in front of him. Without even turning, he knew his student was there, he had the most perfect senses, at least for a human.

"So, your back," said Batman in a rough voice, turning to face his near broken student. "Good, I could use your help."

"Wow... not even a hello, or how are you?" he sighed. "Just, straight back into business? Typical."

"We have reason to believe Joker is readying his escape."

"Again?"

Batman glanced back to his student and frowned, "Yes, again."

"So, you asked me come, because you want my help? To catch a criminal that is always going to escape?"

"Yes, but unfortunately you can't go on the way you are now, you'll get yourself killed."

"I can handle myself." Dick had almost overconfidence in his voice.

"I doubt it," a female voice entered the room and as Dick turned he noticed Barbara, standing there in casual attire. "Alfred's in better shape than you."

"You hear that, Alfred?" Dick crossed his arms and called out. "You can don the Nightwing persona if it pleases you."

Alfred, standing behind Barbara gave a cough and an uneasy smile, "I don't think my old back would be able to handle it."

"Well then, what are we waiting for, huh? Let's get started," Dick clapped his hands, wanting desperately to back into the crime fighting business.

**8:50 am - Apartment**

Conner awoke to muffled jazz music, and sat up on the bed, rubbing his eyes and yawning quietly. He looked over and noticed the beautiful magician, Zatanna sleeping beside him, he looked around the alienated room and sighed heavily. Conner slowly stood up from the bed, careful not to awake the ebon haired magician, the Superboy was amazed by the bedroom, for a moment he wasn't entirely sure if it was a bedroom, or a shrine. The posters and pictures scattered across the walls were of her father, the largest one read 'The Fantastic Zatara.'

"Well good morning Mr Super," Zatanna said, it a sultry voice, Conner turned around and noticed her bare body wrapped around in white linen, "I hope you weren't leaving without saying good morning."

"I-I was just... " he began stammering, "I can scarcely remember what happened last night, what did happen, Zatanna?"

"Wow... you really must have been strung out, eh Conner?" she giggled, "We... had fun last night, if you catch my drift, don't you remember anything?"

"Uh, just bits and pieces."

She looked down at his underpants, giving a sweet giggle at S shape, positioned over that certain area, "Mama Mia! Nice touch!"

He too looked down and gave a dry chuckle, "Charmed... I think."

Before she stood up, she muttered her words," ehtolc flesym," in an instant, Zatanna was clothed in a white robe.

Conner just stood there, his eyes moving side to side as he tried to wrap his thoughts about what just happened.

"Don't strain yourself," her teeth showed through her smile. "It doesn't take a mind reader to see your struggling." He gave a slight frown and she retraced her sentence, "Whoa, that was totally uncalled for, I didn't mean that I messed with your mind or anything."

"Yeah... okay." he responded softly.

Zatanna moved to Conner and gave a peck to his cheeks, "Mmm, I'll leave to it. I better get changed. Meet me in the kitchen when you are done."

She walked out of her bedroom, giving a wink to the already too confused Conner. He had already experience someone messing with his mind, but this was different. Zatanna was a charming young woman, a friend Conner could lean on, he dropped back onto the bed, covering his eyes with his hands. He thought about what this all could mean, feelings started coursing through his body.

* * *

**Thoughts? Reviews would be much appreciated. This chapter may have been long, but I will shorten the next chapters. I might also change some things. **


End file.
